All of the Robins
by ILoveTheRobins
Summary: When all five Robins, all from different places in time are sent to the same place at the same time, they will discover what becomes of them in the future. Will they ever return to the correct time? and if so, will history be changed forever? Rated T for paranoia. Set in YJ time zone.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham Academy

November 4, 2011

Through the gates of Gotham Academy, a thin boy, who looked to be about 13 or 14 years old came strolling through. His stunning blue eyes searched rapidly searched the courtyard, until they came upon a girl with red hair, who was only a few inches taller than him.

His eyes lit up, and he started to walk towards her.

"Hey, Babs!" the boy said excitedly.

"Oh, hi Dick. What have you come to see me for this fine morning?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm wounded! Can't I just enjoy the company of my best friend?"

She narrowed her eyes and was about to reply when the bell rang.

"Well, I gotta go to class! See ya later!"

"Dick, we have the same class..."

"Oh..." Man, he felt stupid! "We better go then, or ," he shuddered, "will have our heads!"

And so the pair navigated through the crowded hallways, occasionally bumping into the fellow student. Then Dick stopped short.

"Dick, what are you-"

There was a blinding flash of light, and in the space where Dick was standing before was empty space.

* * *

Wayne Manor

February 19, 2015

Jason angrily stomped through the manor. He made sure that every foot was put down harder than the last. He can't believe that Bruce would bench him from being Robin!

That thought made him stop his rampage, and he huffed angrily. _Bruce._

It wasn't his fault! How was he supposed to know that those henchmen would jump him?

He continued to trudge through the deserted hallways, and by the time he had made it to the kitchen, all his rage that hadn't been let out made him about ready to snap.

But then an idea came upon him that made him forget all his previous turmoil.

_Bruce was just concerned, that's all, _he thought with slight regret. _I might actually think he cares about my well being._

He stood there for a moment, trying to process the thought.

_But that doesn't mean that I'm useless! Just because I was caught a little off guard does not mean I can't take care of myself!_

And the anger hit him full force, louder than ever before. He didn't have any sensible thoughts, as his mind was clouded by it.

He needed to get out. _Now._

But where could he go? He was grounded as Robin and Jason Todd.

_But when has that ever stopped me before? _A smirk slowly made its way onto his face.

He went upstairs to his room, and searched his desk that was full of useless objects left astray.

He pulled opened a drawer. His hands probed the sides, then reached for the very back. He full out grinned when he found his desired object. Jason gripped his red and black helmet and pulled it out.

Jason started to trek downstairs. He arrived at the grandfather clock, which he was just about to unlock when he felt it.

It was a tingly sensation that was felt upon his whole body. He looked down, but only saw a shining outline of his legs. And he was gone.

* * *

Gotham Academy  
March 12, 2016

It was not Tim's day. In fact, it was worse than usual. Heck, a usual day was pretty bad!

First, he got subjected to the torture of a pop quiz in math. Not that he didn't know the facts, because he was extremely intelligent for his age, but that Conrad kept shooting spitballs at the back of his head, making it incredibly hard to focus.

Tim gritted his teeth through the whole ordeal, tensing up whenever the wadded up paper hit its mark.

After those agonizing 46 minutes, **(A/N: That's how long my classes are)** Tim had made it through the rest of his classes... up until lunch.

As the Boy Wonder made his way into the cafeteria, he noticed one of Conrad's buddies stick his foot out in an attempt to trip him.

To an untrained person, the foot would have been nonexistent until they fell, face first, onto the floor that was full of grime. But Tim was very well trained and could spot the foot easily. But, Tim could not give away his secret identity. Even someone else having a reason to be suspicious was looked down upon by the Dark Knight. And it was not average for any kid to spot the obstacle.

So Tim allowed himself to be tripped, allowed himself to be humiliated by the bullies, and allowed himself to be laughed at.

He slowly got up, and sluggishly walked to the table he normally sat at.

He sighed- yeah, this _really_ was not his day.

And to make matters worse, Tim began to feel his molecules begin to shift. It was almost like going through a zeta tube. The only difference was the fact that Tim couldn't be sure where he was going to be teleported to...

* * *

Gotham City  
June 17, 2018

Steph- erm, I mean, Robin- was soaring through the smoggy Gotham air. She felt the absolute freedom of swinging around the city. It was like she was untouchable, unable to be brought down. The feeling of the wind brushing past her arms, the rush of adrenaline, it was indescribable!

It was one of the things that made her duty worthwhile. She had only been Robin for a few months, but she had too, like the other Robins, suffered from her bruises and bumps.

But that feeling! It took all of the pain away, made her forget the world around her.

She gracefully landed on a rooftop. The Girl Wonder overlooked the city, the city that was full of crime and corruption. But if she blocked out the sound of sirens for long enough, ignored all the activity below, Gotham almost seemed... beautiful.

The sound of her comm link crackling to life snapped her out of her reverie.

"_Robin, there is a robbery at the National Bank of Gotham. Only observe and report. Do not go in without me. I'll be there as soon as I can. Understood?"_

"Understood. I'll be there in a few moments." She let out a whoop of excitement and leaped off the building, relying on her grappling hook to stop her fall.

But as the grappling hook attached itself, she started to light up.

She yelled, and she tried to contact Batman.

"_Robin, what is-" _was the last thing she heard before she disappeared.

* * *

Wayne Manor  
August 1, 2019

Damian was exasperated. Grayson was trying to convince him to join him on a family outing. To the zoo. But, of course, he was not going to be persuaded to accompany them. After all, who would want to even be in the presence of his ragtag 'family'?

Not that he was listening to him anyway.

"-and it will be fun! We can see the bears, and the giraffes, and maybe even-"

Damian only heard that snippet of the conversation before ignoring that imbecile. He decided that his knives and katanas were more interesting and started to polish them, just to make sure they were clean before mangling Grayson. He smiled wickedly.

Oh, yes, _that_ was going to be a lot of fun.

"-and are you even listening to me? Earth to Damian, hello?"

Damian looked up to see that dimwit in his face.

He sighed. "What makes you think that I actually want to come with you? That would be a complete waste of time."

Dick was finally down to his last resort.

"Please, Dami? If you do this, I'll get that kitten you wanted! Promise!"

Damian perked up at that. He was about to reply when he experienced the same sensation that the others did, and went to somewhere unknown to him.

**GASP! Where will they all go?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned DC, I wouldn't give 20 seconds of screen time to two awesome characters *coughJasonandStephaniecough* only to ignore them for the rest of the season. I would also bring Damian back.**

Dick noticed a few things before opening his bleary eyes.

Number one: he was laying on his side.

Number two: he could hear breathing, so he definitely was not alone. Some of the breaths were deeper than others, and... was that snoring? Wait.. who were they?

Dick felt a split second of fear. Why was he here? Where _was _here? What happened to Babs? To everyone else at school?

Then he remembered. He remembered walking into school and meeting Babs. He remembered having to go to class. He remembered seeing her confused face before he went to... wherever.

When he finally decided to open his eyes, he was met with a rather odd sight. Four other people about his age were scattered all around the room. But that wasn't the odd thing about it. It was the people themselves.

A boy with a nasty glare could be seen sitting in the corner of the room. His glare seemed to stare deep into your soul and awaken your darkest nightmares. It was almost like the Batglare. But that couldn't be possible... could it?

He shivered a looked away.

Another boy, a very timid looking one at that, glanced about the room nervously. His blue eyes seemed to land on a another boy, this one sleeping. Whenever they did, his eyes would widen for just a split second, then they would roam around the room, triple checking that they took every little detail into account just to pass the time.

The boy he would look at was burly. He had a strong build and a scowl on his face. Not as frightful as the first boy's but definitely intimidating. Then he realized that the boy was slumbering. He was sure that he had never seen the boy before, but he almost looked familiar. But he wasn't snoring... someone else was.

The source of the snoring came from a blonde girl. She had a comical look on her face, her mouth slightly open. But what really caught his eye was her outfit. It was almost like his Robin uniform except it had long black sleeves **(A/N: That's how I would imagine her costume to be in the YJ world)** and a skirt.

His eyes widened. Another Robin? That surely wasn't the case since Batman would have informed him. Maybe it was some sort of... uh, superhero day at her school? He shook his head. That wasn't possible. The stitching was too professional and there was so much attention to detail.

He sluggishly lifted his limbs. They were stiff from laying on the hard ground for so long.

The jittery boy immediately looked his way. He could see the intelligence in his eyes, the way they skimmed his body, searching for any potential weapons. His analyzing stare kind of made him uneasy, and he slightly backed away.

Once he had made sure he was not a threat, the boy relaxed.

This time Dick got a really good look at the boy. His ebony hair hung in his pale face, but not obscuring the view of his eyes. His pristine school uniform was in perfect shape, not a thing out of place. He had seen that uniform before! It was just like... the one he was wearing right now... Duh! How had he forgotten what his own uniform looked like?

'_Grayson, you have more important things to worry about right now..._

_But I was trained by the World's Greatest Detective! How did I not notice the whole uniform thing?_

_Forget the uniform already!_

_Okay, fine. But I still think that was stupid._

_Listen to yourself! You really care about that?! Anyone could have missed it!_

_But-_

_Talking to yourself- one of the first signs of madness. Tut, tut. We'll have to get you checked out by a doctor._

_Well, I'm you, so therefore you called yourself insane and need a doctor too!_

_Oh, don't you even get started on that!'_

While a screaming match commenced in his head, the other boy, the one with the Batglare, looked up. Dick then noticed that the boy was concentrated on polishing a wicked blade he was holding in his left hand. Or at least, previously was. Now his intense gaze bore upon him.

The voices in his head abruptly shut up, to his own pleasure.

The boy who had been analyzing him, the nervy one, backed up slowly with Dick. No matter who this kid was, he looked dangerous. And they were in no mood to fight a child.

"Tt. You think I'm going to kill you? Please. You are no match for me." They gaped at the superiority of his tone and how sure of himself he was.

"Wait a minute... Drake? What are you doing here?" This question seemed to be directed at the boy next to him.

'Drake's' mouth snapped shut.

"How do you-"

The kid now turned to Dick. "And you look like Grayson except younger." His eyes widened even more at that.

He was about to how he knew his name when a groan was heard from the other end of the room.

"Tim? What's going on?" The blonde asked. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Uh, I don't exactly have an answer for you. And why are you in my costume?"

She looked perplexed. "What do you mean, I'm Robin now."

"No, I'm Robin. You're Spoiler. Duh."

He spoke up for the first time.

"Uh, I'm kind of Robin, too..."

"..."

"..."

"That doesn't make any-"

The burly one started to stir, interrupting Drake's statement. He opened his eyes and sat up. Everyone, except Dick, took in a sharp intake of air.

"What are you idiots staring at me for? This isn't some kind of freak show!" Man, he had anger issues! Wait, was that-

"Jason?"

"Dick?"

The two barely had time to ask what the other was doing there because a booming voice came from... somewhere.

"Hello, kiddos! The show is about to start!"

Gotham Academy

November 4, 2011

Freaked out could not even begin to explain what Babs was feeling right now.

What would anyone else expect? Her best friend had vanished into thin air! He was gone! Gone!

She started to hyperventilate. Her feelings were all jumbled together, making her stress out.

'_Whoa there, Babs, calm down! He's probably just messing with your head! he always does that! He's probably just around the corner! Yeah, he just around the corner laughing at you now! Calm down! JUST CALM DOWN!'_

She sat down, her emotions feeling like a slap to the face. She stayed on the clean floors for a minute more, returning her heart rate to normal. She needed to have a clear head if she was ever going to see Dick again.

She started to mumble to herself, a plan formulating in her head.

"I need to tell somebody! They can find him! He'll be just fine if we can find him!" She spoke to herself. "But, who?" She thought for a moment, then it came to her.

She sprinted down the hallways, making a beeline for the principal's office.

'_I'm going to call my dad.''_

Wayne Manor

February 19, 2015

Alfred noticed that the manor had been fairly quiet ever since Master Bruce and Master Jason's quarrel. He had tried to talk to both of them to get them to make amends, but to no avail. Master Jason was angry.

Again.

He sighed. '_I swear, that boy has the temper of a wild bull. I need to teach him how to control his anger.'_

He walked up to the fifteen year old's room.

"Master Jason!" He called, but with no reply. He frowned. It was like him to be angry, but unlike him to just ignore anyone. Especially the almighty butler, Alfred.

He called out, again no response was heard.

He opened the door to his room, only to find it empty. His frown got even more defined.

He looked in all the possible places Jason would be. Nothing.

That could only mean one thing; Jason had left the manor.

Alfred checked the exits 'downstairs' first, then the back doors. He found no trace that he had left any of those ways. _Only one place left to look._

He made his way to the main door. When he got there, he found just what he'd expected.

'_Master Jason is always so careless with doors.'_

Then he spotted the discarded helmet on the floor. Jason would surely go to his motorcycle. But Jason wouldn't go for a ride without his helmet.

A vague memory came upon him.

"_Jason, before you can ride, just promise you'll follow this one rule; make sure you always wear a helmet. It's dangerous without one." Bruce said._

_Jason rolled his eyes. "Please, old man. I'm no use of being Robin with my brains splattered on the concrete, now am I?"_

Alfred smiled to himself for a moment. But then he remembered that he needed to get back to business. He had to find Master Bruce.

Gotham Academy

March 12, 2016

The lunchroom was in panic. Kids were talking from left to right, some staring, some screaming, some even laughing.

Conrad was extremely surprised. Did tripping him make him fall into some gap in time or what?

The dolt could not ponder this for a while longer because one of the teachers had silenced everybody. There were murmured whispers amongst the crowd.

"Now I need you to tell me what's going on and who we are missing. Tell me exactly what happened."

Everyone started talking at once. The teacher found it hard to listen to everybody, but one thing the teacher was sure he heard was-

"Drake."

Gotham City

June 17, 2018

"Robin. Robin!" All Batman heard was static between the comm links.

He growled in frustration. He needed to find her. He couldn't let her die.

_Not anyone else._

He fired out his grapple line and it hooked around the building with ease. He would travel to Stephanie's last known location, which was recorded.

The Dark Knight swung through Gotham, unseen to anyone from below.

He landed on the building which was her last known location. He quickly scanned the area to find any clues to where she might have gone.

Then he found it; her grappling hook swinging in mid air. He feared that she had fallen to the traffic below and was almost too afraid to look.

'_Batman does _not _have fear.'_ He thought.

'_But Bruce Wayne does.' _He reminded himself.

His eyes trailed downward, and when finding no broken bird on the concrete, he almost sighed with relief. But where did she go.

He turned around. He was going to have some footage to watch.

Wayne Manor

August 1, 2019

Dick stood gaping like a fish in front of the spot where Damian had been.

He stood there for who knows how long... then he started screaming and running around in circles.

Jason heard the racket, and wanted to find out what exactly Dick was doing.

So he ventured upstairs and opened the door, only to find Dick in mother hen mode, and in hysterics.

Jason immediately turned on his heel, when he got pulled back by the annoying brother.

"Ohmygosh, Jason! Damipoo is missing and he washereasecondagoandhe'sgoingtobesocoldandlonelyan d-"

_Slap!_

Dick now found a red mark the size of Jason's hand imprinted on his face.

"Tell me what happened."

Dick retold his story from the beginning when he started to ask Damian if he wanted to got to the zoo.

Jason just looked at him, wide-eyed, until-

"There's nothing I can do for you, Goldie. Fix it yourself." Then he proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving a pouting Dick in his wake.

**Dun, dun, dun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that it took forever to update (at least it seemed that way in my opinion)! I tried to get on my computer, but my sister was being a hog and the mouse isn't working correctly, so I had to use a substitute for the mouse; trust me, it isn't the same.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I was expecting one or two in the beginning, so this is really amazing! And this chapter is kind of short, but I promise I'll get a new one updated within five days or so.**

"_Hello, kiddos! The show is about to start!"_

All five Robins looked up to the ceiling expectantly, waiting for a further explanation of what exactly this 'show' was.

No answer came.

"Well, this is just great!" Jason spoke bitterly. "We finally get a clue about what's happening to us, and it's _this_?!"

Damian scoffed. "I can't believe that you could get any more dense, crowbar boy. This means that something big is coming up soon. Then, you can find out what's happening."

Jason stared. "Crowbar boy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Todd, do you not recall the time when- Mmff!" He was cut off as Tim and Stephanie struggled to cover up the demon spawn's mouth.

"Ignore that," Tim said to Jason.

"Hey, no giving away the future, you- uh, whoever you are!" Stephanie snapped lamely at the nuisance. "Who _are _you anyway?"

"Ah, ah, ah; no giving away the future, Brown," He mimicked. "But I'll just tell you imbeciles anyway. I am Damian Wayne, the true son of Batman."

They all gaped like a fish out of water, striving to gain breath.

"You- but- what- how?!" Tim sputtered. "Bruce isn't actually married to anyone and I doubt he's been seeing anybody. How old are you again?"

"I'm ten years old, Drake."

Tim thought deeply, waiting for some other idea to pop into his mind. "Where you're from, what year is it?"

Damian responded quickly saying that he was from the year 2019 and it was just before school started.

Dick was at a loss as his mind processed this new information. If it was in 2009 when Damian was born, Dick was roughly eleven years old when this he was born. Um, ew.

"So, we are all currently Robins in our times?"

Confirmations were mumbled all around the room. He couldn't help from wondering why he

wasn't Robin eight years in the future. And why was Jason was dubbed with _that _nickname?

"So why don't we get to introductions, so we don't end up calling each other 'you'. I already know Jason, and of course we all know Damian, but I'm wondering who you two are."

"I'm Tim, and this is Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Richard Grayson, the first Robin," Damian said, a little bit intrigued that the one person he looked up to, the person he idolized, was here, except way younger.

Dick looked surprised. "How do you know that?""Um, okay. Anyway, I guess we're just going to have to wait for something to happen."

"Everyone knows you, Dick," Tim said. "I mean, come on, you're everywhere!"

They all decided to get situated on the floor and waited for what seemed like forever for something to do.

Jason stared into space, thinking deeply about the 'crowbar boy' ordeal. Why would he of all people be called that demeaning nickname? What if it was something that happened to him? He cleared his head of all those doubting thoughts. He was Jason Todd! Nothing could possibly hold him back for long!

Stephanie was wondering how this new Robin could be so nasty tempered. He was so uptight and seemed to hate fun. The kid was ten! How could he not have enjoyment?

The other three just seemed to shift uncomfortably once in awhile; except the demon child who was currently pacing around the room, eyes narrowed angrily. He didn't like this; not one bit.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Barbara's eyes widened, her arms flailing around for emphasis. "I swear I'm telling the truth! Dick, he's gone!"

The commissioner raised an eyebrow with a skeptical look in his eyes. He couldn't believe that she had made him pick her up and take her to the station.

"Listen Barb, I know you're a good kid. You get good grades, are always on your best behavior, and always tell the truth. But this is a little too hard to believe."

"Please dad! Believe me! Dick might be in trouble! He could be lost! He most likely got kidnapped or something since that happens _real_ often!"

He sighed. There was no way he was going to get her to drop this one.

"Okay, Barb, I'll tell you what. Tonight I'm going to light up the Batsignal. I'm going to tell Batman what happened, and if he actually believes me, well, then you have the World's Greatest Detective out looking for your best friend. But I want a well written, fully detailed report so he can get a general idea of what exactly happened. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you, Daddy!" Barbara reached over to hug her dad. _The_ Batman was going to get her best friend back!

Just then, a thought struck her.

"Wait, but what about Bruce Wayne? Doesn't he have to know?"

* * *

As a matter of fact, Bruce already knew. He knew the second the tracer on his son's cell phone disappeared off the map that something was wrong.

And to be honest, he was freaking out. On the inside. Because Batman doesn't freak out.

He had gone immediately back to the manor so he could figure out what happened to his son. And right now, things weren't looking so good.

He currently was going through facial scans of everybody in the entire city, viewed from the security cameras, ones the police put on the streets and ones that Bruce put inside every villain's hideout. And there was no luck yet.

And he had already checked the place where Dick's last known location was. Which was Gotham Academy.

He had checked the security cameras, but every time he viewed the recordings, it went to static just before he could have gotten some real information.

And then the phone rang. He reached to pick it up

"Hello?"

**Ooh, cliffy!**

**Anyway, I was wondering if I should start a new story or just dedicate my time to this one. And if I do start a new one, please tell me what type of story you want it to be, like one-shots or one with a different plot. Please leave your thoughts in the comments!**

**Have an absolutely fantastical day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot woot!**

**Updated for two days in a row! Yeah! I'm gonna work on making it three days in a row!**

**That's right, I'm going try to update every day! *Does an amazing happy dance***

**Ah. That was a good dose of epic.**

…

**I think I need to go to a mental health facility.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice and the Batfamily do not belong to me. If I did, I would make a season three... and bring Dami back...**

It had been about fifteen minutes after the voice had been heard, until it made itself known again.

"Richard Grayson, make your way through the door on the right." It said.

Dick frantically looked around; how could he have missed an escape route? He heard a hissing sound and turned his head toward the source. His eyes landed on the opening in the wall and he realized that the door was actually built into the wall.

"And what if I don't?" He asked cockily. The voice was silent for a moment more, the silence suffocating the room -no- the cell.

The other Robins thought that it wasn't going to answer until- "There are tracers in your blood. If you try to escape, I will know. If you try to get rid of it, I will know. If you disobey me, the tracers will send an electric charge throughout your whole body, as well as the others. Care to ask that again?"

They were stunned. How was this person able to plant tracers in their bodies without them noticing? The boy and girl wonders had a feeling that they wouldn't get an answer, seeing as how so many other things were unknown.

Dick slowly made his way toward the door, wondering what lay ahead. He looked back one last time at the Robins and stepped into the entrance. The door shut with a surprisingly frightening slam.

The remaining Robins swore that the room got ten degrees cooler.

* * *

Jason sat slumped against the cold metal wall. For some reason, he couldn't seem to empty his mind of his nickname. It reverberated around his mind, never seeming to let up.

'_Crowbar boy, crowbar boy, CROWBAR BOY!''_

The teen abruptly stood up, unable to take much more of it.

He directed his gaze at the haughty kid who had called him that. He was currently brooding in the corner.

"Anything you want, Todd?"

"Listen kid, I've got a question; why did you call me that earlier today? Crowbar boy, I mean."

Jason wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a glimmer of fear in his deep blue eyes, but it was quickly replaced by arrogance.

"Some brother you must be, thinking about a silly nickname instead of worrying about your younger older brother. I'm not impressed."

'_So this kid is masking his emotions, trying to get me off topic. He's gotta work on his subtlety. But it's no use. If he doesn't give me the answers now, he certainly won't give them to me later.''_

He breathed out angrily, before stomping away to his spot on the wall to think.

* * *

They didn't know how much time passed. They would just sit there and wait for something to happen. Stephanie and Tim would sometimes converse, but only in short murmurs, since no one really was in the mood for talking.

Then the door opened, and their heads jolted toward it. They got in battle stance, prepared for something to attack them, whatever it may be.

What came out was completely unexpected. It was the first boy wonder, but he was in terrible physical condition.

He was shirtless, revealing pale white scars scattered on his body, some larger than others. But what really caught their attention were the long, thin, cuts that just oozed blood across the fron his chest. One of his arms was awkwardly bent, as well as his wrist. A particularly deep cut went from the middle of his forehead and ran down the left side of his face, just nearly avoiding his eye. The worst part of all was seeing his broken eyes. His pupils were dialated and his irises that had once been a brilliant bright sapphire were now a dull glazed blue.

He stumbled forward slightly, but started to fall before he could get very far. Jason caught him just in time as he was about to land on the ground.

He lowered Dick to the floor and started to patch him up with the gauze from his left pocket.

As he looked closer at his face, he noticed that there was a small trickle of blood on the side of his mouth. That set off alarms in his head. He _really _was going to need some proper medical attention.

Tim, Stephanie, and Damian stood off to the side looking extremely concerned for Dick. He was just like their big brother, the one who would look out for them and care about them. In their family, everything except blood mattered.

Damian was extremely worried. Dick was the only one to really accept him, to really take care of him. In fact, if Damian didn't think that blood relations mattered (which he did, of course), he might have even considered Grayson as a father.

Once Jason finished, he half-supported, half-carried Dick over to the wall where he could rest. He didn't want his brother anywhere close to that door if it meant that this would occur again.

Dick's eyelids drooped as his body relished in laying down, even if the floor was cold. He was unconscious in seconds.

Jason and Damian protectively sat by their brother, making sure that he was safe. But both had a look of fury on their faces set deep into a scowl.

Tim and Stephanie decided that watching the door was a better passtime than braving the two violent boys, and they did so together.

They were both uneasy from what they had seen happen to Dick and fidgeted around, starting, even when they heard the slightest sound.

But one thought was clear amongst all of the uninjured Robin's minds.

'_What happened to Dick?'_

**Well don't ask me! In the beginning I had a plot, but there was no way I knew where this story was going to go! I just let my mind think and my fingers move to their own will.**

**Have a fan-freaking-tastic day!**

**P.S. I still haven't found a way to work my mouse...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been able to get this updated during the past week! I was meaning to do it Friday night, but I had a sleepover, then Saturday I was being lazy in bed, then Sunday I just wanted to be off, then Monday and Tuesday I had Tae Kwon Do. Then I didn't have any motivation to write.**

**Everything has also been so busy! I was also doing make-up work, and I'm going to technically be a seventh grader tomorrow! And we're going to Elitches, which is gonna be pretty awesome!**

**Oh, and please leave stuff in the reviews that will help me improve my writing! 'Cuz I'm still learning, y'all. And thank you to all who reviewed! I appreciate it greatly!**

**And sorry for slight sloppiness of this chapter since I just did it tonight!**

**The song Eye of the Tiger doesn't belong to me, nor does all of the freakin' characters!**

Dick had regained consciousness a few times during the next few hours, but he wasn't awake enough to fully comprehend where he was and why he was there.

When he had definitely was awake, he felt sore, like someone had beat him with a baseball bat and then thrown him from a 10 story building.

He looked around, seeing the Damian, Tim, and Stephanie standing there with worried looks on their faces, or in Damian's case, a sneer.

"What- what happened?" He asked. He tried to get into a sitting position, but failed to do so as his left arm felt a flash of pain and he had to get back into his previous position.

He stared at it. It was broken in two places; his forearm and his wrist. How did that happen?

The others seemed to be wondering that too, and asked the same question. He replied saying that he had no idea. He only got bits and pieces of the memory.

"How long was I out?"

"About seven hours," Tim told him.

He tried a more thorough inspection, this time his eyes roaming around the entire room. Something big was missing. He carefully got situated, grumbling while he did so, careful of his arm.

"Where's Jason?" He demanded.

"Dick, I'm sorry. He was told to go too, and he didn't want any of us to get hurt," Stephanie explained, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"How long ago?" Dick asked in a hoarse voice. Jason was his little brother! What would he do without him?

"Just about 15 minutes ago. Are you sure that you don't remember anything? Was there a way out?"

"I don't remember how I got there. All I can remember now is pain. So much pain."

"We'll get out of this soon. I promise."

* * *

Jason was glaring furiously at the abductors. It was their fault Dick was hurt! And he didn't like that.

"Ah, hello, Jason, what a pleasure." The one he had pinpointed as the leader was talking to him. There were other men throughout the room, each looking like him.

The leader leaned in toward his face. He wore a black mask that covered his whole face, but didn't obscure the facial features from view. He wore a white lab coat, and he could easily spot the shiny metal tools in his right pocket. And they were drenched in blood.

That sent a ripple of anger throughout his body, rocking him to the core. Jason spit in the man's face, making him back up a bit. The man seemed to glare at him.

"Well, that was rude. Any reason you would show your hate for me? Oh, I get it, it's because of bird boy number one, isn't it? Ah, what was his name? Richard, right?" The man's voice had an edge to it, hinting at impatience. But Jason was so blinded by fury that he didn't take notice to it.

He lashed out, or at least attempted to, but the man caught his foot just before it made contact. If it had, the man probably would be spitting blood out from his mouth.

Jason was so surprised that he didn't notice himself being attacked until it was too late. All it took was a quick tase to his abdomen, and he dropped to the ground in agony.

He blacked out for about ten seconds. It didn't get any better when he opened his eyes again because everything in his line of vision was blurry. He barely even noticed when his body was being dragged to another room by two henchmen.

It gave him a pounding headache when he tried to comprehend what was happening to his numb body. He tried to think clearly, but found the effort extremely painful. So painful that he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he awoke again, he found himself in a warehouse. It was dark and grimy on the inside. Now would be a really good time for his night vision to kick in. He then heard it. The noise of metal against flesh, a boy crying out in pain, and the haunting sound of maniacal laughter. It sent chills down his spine.

He looked toward the source of the noise, and what he found was almost impossible to believe.

Jason saw himself, looking disheveled, tired, and worst of all, bloody. There was crimson on his face, on the floor. Each rattled breath took too much strain against his lungs.

The one inflicting this upon the boy was a man with messy green hair, a ridiculous purple suit. He had a crowbar, which was also covered in the dark liquid. The man would have almost looked comical, if it wasn't for the big, jagged, grin that stretched on his face. He could instantly recognize him.

He looked upon this in horror, because that broken boy couldn't be him, it couldn't be!

The Joker said something, but it wouldn't register in his ears. He started to walk towards him, and Jason panicked. If the Joker saw him, then what would happen? But he looked his way, and started walking right through him.

'_It's like- like I'm a ghost.' _He realized this with sudden shock.

The door opened showing the figure of Joker, and a pool of light reached out toward the other Jason, barely enough to see his motionless figure. As quickly as the light came, it was gone.

Then, there was silence. No move at all, no ragged breath heard echoing off the walls. Nothing.

The kid did the move that Jason himself had been taught to do whenever he was in this kind of situation. He watched as he struggled to get up, finally taking a step, then falling face-first to the blood stained floor.

He got up again, a new determination in his eyes, and he saw. He, himself had a will to survive.

Jason quickly shook _Eye of the Tiger _out of his head. Now was not the time for jokes.

Other Jason dragged himself toward the door, slowly, but surely making progress, although leaving blood in his wake.

As other Jason rattled the door knob, he realized that it was no use. The door was locked. He rested his back against the door when he heard the sound.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

He turned his head to find the general direction of the noise. And he found the dynamite with the timer on it resting about a dozen feet away from him.

As he realized what was going to become of him, his face set into a final look of resignation. And as he heard the last few seconds ticking away, all he could think of was

'_Bruce never came.'_

And his body was enveloped by the flames.

Jason stood in shock in the wreckage of the warehouse, and most definitely broken.

**Once again, I am asking you if I should do another story while this one's in progress. It could be like I update one every two days and the other every two days. Or should I still stick with this one?**

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jason was returned to the cell where all of the other Robins were being held. But when he returned Jason was not expected to be in this condition. He just sat there with silent tears streaming down his face, his blue-green eyes looking blank.

Stephanie was worried for him. This wasn't the strong, cocky, and perhaps a little bit reckless boy that she had heard so much about. Dick had told her all about what he was like when he took up the Robin mantle. But she never thought she would see him as Robin, and not like this.

So she put her arm around his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. Obviously it wouldn't work, but it was probably the most she could do right now.

Dick was the only one confused. He had no idea what the doctors had put him through and what happened to him. Mostly because it hadn't happened yet. But he still scooted next to Jason and put an arm around his other shoulder, making it so Jason was in the middle.

They sat for awhile in silence while Tim and Damian watched. They knew that if anybody could be comforting, it was Stephanie or Dick. But they still had their doubts. They too knew what Jason saw, and they knew it wasn't pretty.

"So that's what you meant. Crowbar boy." Jason spoke in a hoarse voice. They could barely hear him with his voice so quiet.

"Okay, what is going on?! You are all being weird and I honestly have no idea what happened to Jason, but you guys seem to. Why?" The outburst was even enough to surprise himself.

Everyone avoided his eyes, choosing to stare at the ground or the walls. Everywhere but at him.

"I died..." Jason whispered. "I died."

Dick swore that his heart stopped for a beat or two. He couldn't believe it. His brother, his baby brother, dead. Memories played out in his head, Dick taking Jason to the local ice cream shop, Dick and Jason playing video games together, Jason yelling at his teammates for being too possessive.

"Yeah, but that wasn't real, right guys? Right?"

The others looked at him with sympathy in their eyes. Except for Damian of course.

"Jason was actually shown the future. That's going to happen on April 27, 2015. He's going to die."

Tears swam in his vision. Jason really was going to die. "When? Where? You have to tell me!"

"You know that would mess up the-"

"I don't care if it messes it up! I don't want him to die!" Dick pleaded.

Tim reluctantly spoke. "He dies in Ethiopia. Ra's Al Ghul hires Joker as a distraction, only meaning to lead them on a wild goose chase. But the Jason runs after Joker alone and ends up getting killed."

Jason started to visibly shake. There was no way this could happen to him! But he saw it with his own eyes, and knew that he was actually going to die from the explosion. He knew.

His head fell down to his chest, unable to meet his fate. His mind kept telling him that he died, but it did not seem to register very well.

Looking at him, Stephanie was saw his inner confusion and hugged him tighter. She knew he needed it.

"So Drake's going next, huh?" Damian spoke up for the first time.

Tim nodded his head. He wondered what would come in store for him.

He was about to speak when the deafening sound of an explosion rang in his ears. Debris flew everywhere, and chunks of rock hit their bodies as they tried to take cover. Soon enough, the smoke died down and there were only a few small fires around the room. Jason trembled even more and started to sob lightly. His death had not been from the blows of the crowbar, but the explosion that followed.

Alarms blared in their ears, which was only a reminder that they had to get out soon before security came. Damian was brave enough to look out from his spot first. And he almost leaped with joy. But he didn't, because Damian Wayne did not feel joy, and was not supposed to.

The Batwing was perched on the edge of a mountain, which happened to be where their holding cell was. So that's why it was so cold.

Batman took a step into the snow that lay at their feet, and was almost immediately greeted by five teenagers. He did not expect this. He only came for Dick.

"Bruce!" The girl wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed. Super hard. Batman glared.

"Sorry, Br-, uh, Batman!" She apologized. There were the four others, but the only ones he recognized were Jason and Dick, both looking worse than the others, Dick with his injuries and Jason, who seemed to have aged a bit, had tear tracks on his face. But Jason was at school, wasn't he? He even checked!

Bruce needed to figure this out. His attention found its way back to the girl.

"How do you know my name?" He said in his gravelly Batman voice.

"What do you mean? Of course I know your secret identity! I'm Robin," She spoke with haughtiness, gesturing to her costume.

His eyes widened. "But I'm the fourth Robin, though... Wait, which Bruce are you then?"

He was at a loss for words, which was saying something.

"Okay, who was your Robin from where you are from?"

"Dick is my Robin. I wasn't aware that there were multiple ones."

"Oooh, that makes a lot of sense! Duh!" She exclaimed, smacking her forehead with her palm. It reminded Batman of that annoying Martian girl. "Wait, are you gonna bring us back to our regular times?"

Of course he was! Batman wanted this irritating girl out of his hair.

He sighed. "I'll bring you all back once I figure out what's going on."

* * *

Watchtower

November 10, 2011

They figured out that it had been six days since they had been kidnapped. Batman had found them with a simple locator spell from Zatarra, although it took longer because he was on a mission.

When they got back to the Watchtower, Dick was put into surgery, due to his extensive injuries.

Bruce remembered the phone call he got from Kent six days earlier.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Bruce, this is Clark!" _

"_Kent, what do you want? I'm kind of busy right now." Bruce growled._

"_Can't friends just call to say hi? Besides, what's keeping you 'busy' right now?"_

"_Dick has gone missing, and if whatever you have to say is not useful, I will hang up on you."_

_Clark gasped. "Dick has gone missing? Don't you have a tracker on him?"_

"_It's either disabled or he has gone to another dimension. Maybe both." _

"_Why don't you try Zatara? I once saw him do a locator spell. It might work."_

_He paused for a second. "Well, I gotta go! The day needs saving!" Bruce rolled his eyes at Clark's ridiculous voice. Kryptonians are annoying._

_He hung up, nearly breaking the phone as he set it down? Why didn't he think of using a locator spell?_

"So we've been sent to 2011? Freaky." Stephanie said. "Can you get us back?"

"Yes, with Zatara's magic, it should send you back to your regular times, except six days later than when you left. That's just how it works."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. They were okay with that.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Tim said.

"See you on the flip side!" Stephanie saluted the other Robins.

Damian snorted. "I will not miss you idiots, but... good luck."

Jason kept silent. They all looked at him, knowing why.

"Zatara, where are you?" Batman asked through his comm link.

"Already here," Zatara said, walking up to Batman.

"You had better bring them back to their right times. Or else," Batman let that hang in the air.

"Jeez, you technically haven't met them yet and you're already overprotective!" Flash said.

Batman glared through his soul. Yep, that glare definitely resembled the one Damian had thrown at them.

Flash gulped, and slowly backed away, putting his hands up in surrender and grinning nervously. He then speeded out of the room.

Zatara started to speak. "Dnes sesht sniboR kcab ot rieht semit."

The Robins were surrounded in a gray fog, and when it cleared, they were gone.

* * *

They were all successfully sent back to their regular times. Everything was back to normal. Except for the fact that after telling Bruce what happened, Dick could tell that he would barely let Jason out of his sight when he was at home. Bruce had never figured out what happened, because when he got back to the place where they were being held, the man was gone.

Dick had recovered after quite some time. After all, it isn't that easy for a broken arm and wrist to be completely healed quickly. Dick had to learn to write with his left hand while it was healing.

It had been two months since their kidnapping. Dick knew that no matter what, he would make sure that his little brother was safe.

* * *

And he was. In 2015, Jason had told Bruce what had happened and effectively cheated death, proving it one day after he was supposed to die. But thoughts still plagued his mind as he thought about this. If he cheated death, who died in his place? He knew that there were fixed points in time, but what was supposed to be a substitute for his death?

* * *

As Dick was on patrol alone one night, he didn't notice the sinister smile leering at him from the shadows. He didn't notice the sadistic chuckles slipping from the figure's mouth. And he didn't notice the crowbar that was held in his hand.

Dick spotted a man across the street mugging a young woman. He swung into action, knocking him off of his feet. But the woman was not gratefully thanking him. Instead, from behind the hat, he noticed that she wore bright red lipstick and a domino mask that surrounded her blue eyes. And she smiled at him.

The crowbar hit the back of his head and he fell on the concrete. As his vision got blurry, he saw Joker and Harley smirking at him.

* * *

He gasped as he was taken into consciousness. Dick frantically looked around the room, wondering if this was some sort of nightmare and he really was at home. It wasn't.

"Oh, good, you're awake." His head turned towards the Joker as he spoke. "Already panicking before the fun even starts, huh? Well, then this going to be good. HARLEY!" He yelled suddenly. "You may do the honors!"

"Your wish is my command!" Harley said in her enthusiastic voice. She pulled a lever down, and it electrocuted the table which he was strapped to. A scream escaped from his throat at the sudden shock.

"Now every time you answer one of our questions wrong, we get to have our... fun until you answer. If you answer right, you get to answer the next question. Think of it as a little... quiz of sorts." The Joker said all this in an excited voice. "Oh, bird boy, this is going to be fairly enjoyable! Now, who is Batman?"

"I won't tell you." Dick snapped.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Joker yelled, and stabbed a knife into his thigh. He grimaced as it was slowly pulled out of his leg. It oozed blood at a steady pace. "Now, I'll ask again. Who. Is. Batman."

He shook his head furiously. No way he was going to tell him.

Joker sliced the knife, now coated with blood, through the front of his tunic. He started to slowly, jaggedly write the letter J into his chest. As Robin failed to answer it right four more times, the word JOKER got carved into his chest.

As he failed to answer yet again, the knife was plunged into the side of his lips. He could taste his own blood on the metal. And the knife moved up, creating half of Joker's smile on his own face. It happened again with the other side, finishing up the process.

Dick's eyes were closed the entire time. He did not want to live with that smile on his face. He did not want to have to cover up his face every day for school, live with the pitying looks from his teammates, his family.

Joker however, was getting bored. He expected more screaming to come with this. He sighed. "I guess you're not going to talk." He shook his head, disappointment on his face. Then he grinned. "At least I can get rid of this bird after all."

The blade stabbed into his eye, getting a yell from the bird. Joker then suddenly removed it. Dick felt the sticky blood leak down his face. There was so much of it, coming from his eye, lips, chest, and thigh. The pain was almost unbearable.

As if that wasn't enough, another electric shock came his way. But this time, Harley left it on for thirty seconds instead of a few. He coughed up blood, his throat feeling raw.

"Aw, he's not dead yet. What should we do, Mista' Jay?" Harley asked.

And Dick blacked out once again.

* * *

He woke up surrounded by water. By the looks of it, Joker and Harley threw him close to the shores of Gotham. Did they forget that he could swim?

He pulled up, only to be jerked back. Dick looked down at his feet. Chains. His eyes widened. This was not good, not good at all.

He was starting to feel light-headed from the combined effects of air deprivation and blood loss. The salty water made his wounds ache even more.

Dick struggled against the chains, slightly in a panic.

Batman had to come, he had to! He always came!

'_Maybe not this time.'_

That made his heart beat faster than it ever had before. That made him stop his kicking. It was no use. Where was Batman now? He was supposed to be patrolling the other side of town.

And as he closed his eyes one final time, a look of resignation was on his face, similar to Jason's.

* * *

Jason could feel time shift. It surprised him. Why was he the only one reacting? Bruce couldn't feel it.

And his reality suddenly disappeared. It was replaced by an eleven year old Jason mourning for his lost brother, looking up at the hologram, wishing he was back. It was replaced by the eleven year old taking up the mantle of Robin. Replaced by Bruce finding a new partner after sixteen year old Jason became his own hero, Nightwing. The pain and the hurt when Dick came back as the murderous Red Hood and fought him. Stephanie never came back as Batgirl. She really died. Damian grew up without Bruce or Jason to help him do good. Damian was now an assassin. Tim and Jason were the only Robins left that fought for good.

The other reality was gone. And Gotham was in ruins.

**AAAAAAUGH! I HATE MYSELF NOW! Oh my god, did I actually just do that?! You guys better tell me if you hate the ending and want an alternate one! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys so much! To all of you who read but didn't review... you make me cry. And if you guys want a story about how Gotham is like after the time shift... let me know. If you want any other stories other than that... also let me know.**

**If you haven't reviewed yet but have been following my story, please let me know what you thought about it as a whole. And give me writing advice, okay? Pretty please?**

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day, everybody!**


	7. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Since many of the people who reviewed the last chapter wanted an alternate ending, I'm going to give you one. But just lettin' you know, it may not be the one that you expect.**

**I'm sorry that I killed off Dick in the last chapter. I wasn't expecting such a reaction from you guys. I just can never ever ever have happy endings. In my world, everything has to be all sad and depressing so that the story can go on.**

**...**

**I have serious issues.**

**Please review and tell me some of the stuff you liked from the story and some of the things that I can improve on. Also, critique is accepted as long as it's not like this:**

'**I hated this story.'**

**If you hated it, at least tell me why, okay?**

**Well, I guess that this is the end of this story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I LOVE you all! And thanks to everybody who favorited and followed! This story would probably never be finished if it wasn't for you!**

**Please tell me in the review if you guys want**

**A. Another multi-chapter story**

**B. A series of one-shots**

**C. Romance, since I haven't ever done it before (tell me the pairing)**

**I NEVER OWNED AND NEVER WILL OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! Except for the creepy scientist dude...**

Gotham City

March 3, 2026

Jason looked at the small device in his hand. He realized that the past and the future were at stake. If he failed, things were going to stay like this. Forever.

Nightwing had been looking for information on this for the past few months. He had been at every library, looked through many newspapers, and had even resorted to venturing into the Batcave, which had caved in on itself. He had been able to restore the Batcomputer long enough to find the information he needed, and time would be back to the way it should have been.

He took a deep breath and pressed the button on the device.

* * *

Rocky Mountains, Colorado

November 3, 2011

Jason woke up with his face pressed against the pure white snow. He got to a sitting position. It had actually worked! Now all he needed to do was find the base.

Easier said than done. Miles of snow capped mountains lay before him. He would really need to think now about any information that would be helpful to him.

Jason vaguely remembered one specific piece of information that came in handy. The base was near Colorado Springs, but far enough from the city that it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

So he scanned the area, and found that he could just barely spot a city in the distance. It was a possibility that the city may not be Colorado Springs, but there he could find directions.

Jason set off toward the city with the snow crunching beneath his feet.

* * *

When he finally got there, he found that the city was indeed Colorado Springs.

'_What a stroke of luck. I actually found it.'_

He looked around. The streets were bustling with activity. Obviously the one who had abducted them couldn't be here at this time. He probably would be making the final preparations.

In the file, it also said that he was somewhere near the south of the city. He started to walk in that general direction.

He trekked up the mountain that lay before him. It drained much of his energy to get up there, each step growing harder than the last. But he finally reached the top. He looked out upon the mountains and saw a light gray structure to the left of him hidden from view of the city.

As he got there, he wondered how he would break in. Of course he couldn't go in the front, he couldn't afford to set off the alarms. But maybe if he found some other way...

He spotted an air vent. Jason grinned. That would work. He could find the room where another time device was being kept. But the device was not like his own. It was meant to teleport other people.

He unlatched the vent and climbed inside. On his elbows and knees he was almost too big to fit.

As he climbed through the vents, he realized that if this worked, he would disappear from this world and enter the right one. He didn't know who he would be, though. He knew that Tim, Stephanie, and Dick had memories of being teleported to another place during their time as Robin. Stephanie and Dick told him of this before they died.

He dropped into the room, swiftly, silently, like a cat. Jason creeped around the room, looking for the time device. When he saw it, he thought that it looked more like a time machine. **(A/N: And yes, in my funky world, there is a difference)** It was large and grey colored. There was a panel across the side with many different buttons, a few of which were flashing. There was a chamber that he guessed was where the people who were teleported ended up.

'_How am I going to break this thing?'_

He looked at the many buttons on the side and made a guess that the big red one was the self-destruct button. It couldn't get any more cliche than this.

When he pressed it, the machine started to buzz and flash lights everywhere around the room. He involuntarily lifted his arms to shield his eyes. Then it suddenly stopped and a woman's robotic voice was heard through speakers on the side.

_Self-destruct activated. Ten seconds before termination. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six._

Jason's eyes widened. He sprinted out of the room and into the hallway. The explosion rocked the building.

All of the henchmen rushed to the scene. They saw bits of the device strewn across the floor. Who could have destroyed their machine? They looked around the room and in all the hallways, but saw no one there.

Time was back to normal. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

AND THEY ALL LIVED NOT SO HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**Yay! Everything is back to normal! They still aren't so happy though. Maybe happier than the changed timestream was, but... still not very happy.**

**Well, you asked for it. I gave you all a happy ending! And again: please tell me in the review if you guys want**

**A. Another multi-chapter story**

**B. A series of one-shots**

**C. Romance, since I haven't ever done it before (tell me the pairing)**

**I'm eating Totino's pizza bites, strawberries, and pretzels right now... It's almost like I'm nine years old instead of thirteen.**

**...according to .net, teleported and creeped are not real words.**

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day!**


End file.
